


W03

by SweetCod



Category: Assassin's Creed：Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义，表示逆向＊R18警告＊OOC红色警告＊海参轻微S向警告＊刀子警告





	W03

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义，表示逆向  
> ＊R18警告  
> ＊OOC红色警告  
> ＊海参轻微S向警告  
> ＊刀子警告

      Haytham吻得他浑身发软。他搂着他，让他把自己放在那张狭窄的单人床上。他爱自己的船，它有这么小的船舱，这么小的床。他们终于能挤在一起，就在这儿，黑暗的角落里，没人看得到。Haytham一边压着他，一边继续吻他。他趁这会儿，试图解他的衣服。一排排的扣子，多得令人发慌。刚刚感受到一点体温，他便迫不及待地想与对方贴合在一起，结果被揪住头发硬生生扯开。于是他知道，Haytham又不耐烦了， 想速战速决。没关系，习惯了。一只手强行插入双腿间，意图再清楚不过，他却装作听不懂。快，告诉我该做什么。Shay，把腿分开。他只会说这种话，像命令。他是他上司，不是情人。可他今天竟格外温柔，或许是大腿内侧的青紫还未完全消退，被他看见了。他总是喜欢制造一点小痛苦的，不是吗。颈上的吻痕只会给他们带来麻烦，那么，不如挑选一处隐秘的地方。Haytham最喜欢这儿了，没有什么伤痕，正是为他预留的完美画布。他绕开已经略微发硬的器官，不顾耳畔的小声乞求，把手掌贴在了双臀之间。

 

       掌心里布满了茧，粗糙有如砂石表面，是握剑和受伤留下的痕迹。一会儿他就要用这只手折磨他了。他也有这样的手啊，被风浪、被冰刺打磨出来的手，为他杀了无数人，却不配摸一摸那高贵的脸颊。他睁圆了双眼想看清他的表情，不知是泪水还是什么挡在眼前，像隔了一层厚厚的雾，他只能辨认出是他，仅此而已。轻一点，sir。为什么，难道你会叫吗。什么。叫出来，好让所有人都知道。不，不会的，sir。他闭上眼睛。我会保持安静。

 

      Haytham似无意般呵了口气，气流拂过乳尖，传来清晰的快感。他急着要他抚慰下身，又舍不得放弃这点来之不易的恩赐。他偷偷挺起了身子——还好，他没发现——这样，他能靠近他，也能感受到他呼出的气息。手掌还停留在原处，像在犹豫。可Haytham是不会犹豫的，他是个果敢的人，不曾为什么所羁绊。果然，他动手了。先是中指，缓缓挤进一个指尖，已经够他受的了。Haytham不耐烦了，他告诫自己，没空去寻什么润滑的东西。他到底从鼻子里发出了一点声响，惊动了压在身上的人。

 

      怎么了。疼啊，sir。忍着点，你不是最擅长忍耐了吗。手指深入，动作没有丝毫怜惜，指腹上的茧擦过肠壁，撕裂中掺杂着快感。他咬破嘴唇了，出血了，却依然保持着安静。他不敢再看他了，不用想，也能猜到他现在是怎样一副可笑的样子。只好忍着，忍住了。Haytham最喜欢看他拼命压抑自己的样子，他越是如此，他就越愿意赏赐给他更多快感。他只有忍得久一点，再久一点，不然他便会抽身离去。忍住，Shay。你不想他走，对不对。你不想被他抛下，独自在黑暗中，一边念着他的名字，一边抚慰自己，仿佛他已经死去很久了。你看，他还活着，就在你身边。

 

      Shay，你在想什么。没有，sir，什么都没有。真的吗。我发誓。你忘了我。没有，我怎么敢。你忘了，你很久没叫我的名字了。Grandmaster。不是这个。手指突然施加了力道，大幅度地在他体内进出。顶到最深处时，他故意将它们张开，好为他的东西进来做准备。别浪费我时间。不会的，sir，我会想起来的。但愿如此。他突然抽出手，伴随着指尖最后一次刮过那个点，他射了，可能还弄脏了他的衣服。他沮丧极了，喉咙肿痛，张开嘴，大口喘着气。别走，sir，你进来吧。我很忙，Shay。不，你进来吧，我不会再叫了。不会再有下次了，Shay。滚烫的液体慢慢从眼眶里滑下，最终在脸颊上冷却，结成冰凌。Sir，你还在的，对吧。你没走，对吧。

      “Haytham？”

 

 

 

      手指居然还受他的支配。他木然地僵了好久，才反应过来自己在哪儿。

      双腿之间又冷又黏，让他很不舒服。他把手伸到被子下，摸了摸，发现裤子上湿了一小片。

      昏暗的船长室里，他依然能看见挂在指尖上的黏液。那个人曾不止一次强迫他吞下这东西，而他只有顺从，仿佛只要满足了他，就能一直留在他身边。他不由自主把手指放在鼻子下嗅着，除了自己的味道外，什么都没有。

      他从床上爬起来，用手帕匆匆清理了自己，并赶在Gist发现前换好了衣服。

      只是个梦而已，他反复安慰念叨着。

      好歹也是一把年纪的人了，还会做这种梦，不免有些可笑。明明这具身体已经承受不住欲望了。

      毕竟，Haytham已经过世两年了。

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
